Pencil caddies in various forms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,831,712; 3,198,339; 3,203,552; 3,207,320; 3,280,492 and 3,281,975. Most of the structures shown in these patents are comprised of a relatively stiff cardboard or thin metal which may be cheaply and inexpensively manufactured and in most cases are designed to receive a calendar pad and/or advertising material. The pencil caddy of this invention is of generally similar kind in that it is comprised of sheet material but is of simpler design so as to be more easily manufactured on conventional paperboard die cutting machinery, is easier to set up and collapse than such prior structures and provides for a somewhat more attractive, less stylized structure than the conventional easel.